ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Bird Zone (Metaverse)
Grandpa Bird Zone is an ancient and all-powerful Peaceland Parakeet that wanders the Metaverse, trying to find out where bingo is being held. History Long ago, Bird Zone was the faithful pet of the Zone Family, who escaped the destruction of their home at the hands of the cruel Garogas and started a new life on Earth. While Zone Fighter battled it out with the Garogas and their Terror-Beasts, Bird Zone happily lived a normal bird life... until one terrible day! A Garoga agent sneaked into the Zone Family's home and injected him with their Garogalizer drug, a substance that placed other beings under their control and transformed them into Garogas. Bird Zone attacked his owners in a horrible rage, mauling them as best he could as he chanted the name of his evil masters. Except that never happened at all. You see, Zone Fighter was a fictional series created by Toho Studies, and Bird Zone was just an actor in the show. Due to animal treatment laws at the time, Bird Zone suffered from dreadful treatment and minimal pay. During the filming of his one and only episode, the crew actually injected Bird Zone with real drugs to produce a genuine reaction. Instead of dying after filming, Bird Zone survived, because he really was a Peaceland Parakeet, that had been blown through dimensions after the destruction of Planet Peaceland. The drugs began to generate slow genetic changes within the bird over the course of decades, unbeknownst to anyone... After the filming of Zone Fighter had ended, Bird Zone found himself out of work. Even with his newly evolved sentience, no one really needed a parakeet in their productions. Bird Zone took several odd jobs over the years in order to keep rent, but he longed to appear in another Toho production. Then, in 1997, he got the call; a new Godzilla movie was being filmed in America and the director, Roland Emmerich, wanted a Godzilla actor to take a role within the production. Seeing his chance, Bird Zone flew to the USA and accepted the role. Tragedy, however, was to strike the feathered dreamer. As they were preparing to film his scene, a boom mike struck Bird Zone, sending him flying into the mincer of a local Taco Bell. After this incident, his scene was cut from the production, and all trace of his involvement was removed. After his death, Bird Zone somehow came to life with no explanation, in the possession of semi-omnipotent powers. Using them, Bird Zone returned to his home dimension, and later, travelled to other ones as well, ultimately messing up the continuity of these realms with his powers and changing the backgrounds of bird-themed monsters to be part of his 'family'. Due to his short lifespan, Bird Zone soon reached his senior years, and was hit with early case dementia. This left him with permanent memory issues, and him re-dubbing himself "Grandpa Bird Zone". Powers and Abilities *'Flight': Grandpa Bird Zone can fly really fast. How fast? He's forgotten. *'Extreme Durability and Strength': Few attacks can deter him when he is focused (a rare phenomenon) and few who are not other residents of the Metaverse Café can stands against him. Of course, he was much stronger in his youth. *'Autism Eye Beams': Grandpa Bird Zone can expel his unstable brain waves as optic blasts of high destructive capability. *'Family Summon': In dire times, Grandpa Bird Zone can summon other members of his extended family to assist him. His favourite to call upon is his nephew, one of the birds from The Return of Godzilla. *'Semi-Omnipotence': Grandpa Bird Zone has some degree of omnipotent power, but his poor memory prevents him from using them effectively. On one occasion, he resurrected a group of individuals slain by the Titan Princes, then forgot that he had done so in the first place. Trivia *Based off my persona from the KWCC. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Other Heroes Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Metaverse Series